Byrnndi World
| occupation = Pirate Captain | epithet = | age = 78 | status = 1 | jva = Arata Furuta | bounty = 500,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 3300B2 | dftextcolor = 667F66 | dfname = Moa Moa no Mi | dfename = More More Fruit | dfmeaning = More | dftype = Paramecia }} Byrnndi World is the captain of the World Pirates and the main antagonist of the 3D2Y anime special. He is a former prisoner of Impel Down's Level 6. Appearance World is a very tall and broad man with large arms and thin legs. He has a green beard and a W-shaped mustache that is a lighter shade of green, and also wears a horned helmet that has had one of the horns broken, which Byrnndi took off a pirate he defeated and broke the horn on purpose so his sickly brother would have room to sit on his shoulder. He also appears to be missing some teeth and has a scar on his scalp. He wears a black and purple open sleeveless coat, green pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. Gallery Personality World, like many One Piece characters, has his own unique laugh, "Barorororo". In the past, World was seen like a man who just wanted to sail the seas for freedom and living an adventure. However, after his imprisonment in Impel Down, his objectives changed to having revenge on the World Government, even if it meant sacrificing his own crew. He has become ruthless and very reserved, even against his own brother. He was feared as the "Destroyer of the World", who was well known for destroying anything he comes across, such as World Nobles, Marines, and other pirates. He is also fiercely punctual, demanding his objectives completed within certain time limits, and not tolerating any subordinate unable to follow his orders. He seems to be quite ignorant or at least not interested in anything outside him and his crew. Even before his imprisonment, he knew nothing about Cipher Pols. After his liberation, he reveals not to know what the Shichibukai are. While he seemly appears to be a capable schemer, because of his ignorance along with his stubborn nature, he is unable to see the flaws that his plans contain. This is evident when World had believed that Boa Hancock held high value as a hostage as a Shichibukai; this is proven to be false as how Akainu had ordered the destruction of World’s ship while Buggy, another Shichibukai, was also on the ship. Relationships Crew Originally, World showed great concern for his underlings, even risking his life when Byojack was captured. However, after the Marines captured him and his crew escaped to save themselves, he felt betrayed and considered them pawns to exact revenge on the World Government. Byojack He is the younger brother of Byojack. Originally, World cared a lot about Byojack. Even if Byojack was ill, World did anything he could to take him out to the sea with him. However, after he was captured, he considered him just a tool, as with all of the other crew. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy World taunted Luffy about how he could not save his brother and crew, even saying "Friends are just tools". World Government As World is notorious for his destructive activities that even involved the World Nobles, the World Government sees him as a very dangerous threat, placing a high bounty on his head and summoning all the Shichibukai, Marines and Cipher Pol organizations to deal with him. In turn, World grew an intense hatred when they imprisoned him, swearing revenge. Other Pirates As World destroyed many pirates in his destructive attacks, they held a grudge against him, and joined the World Government's joint assault to take down World. Abilities and Powers World is a very powerful pirate, as he was held in Level 6 of Impel Down and escaped, which was thought to be near impossible. He had a 500,000,000 bounty, which testifies how large of a threat World was according to the World Government. The government fears him as he attacked World Noble ships and intended to shoot down Mariejois. They summoned all the Shichibukai to fight World. Despite his age, he remains a world-class threat. He was so greatly feared, that when captured, in addition to putting him in Impel Down Level 6, they froze him, so there was virtually no chance he could escape. However, this prevented his body from aging, mantaining his powers at the same level they were decades ago despite being chronologically 78 years old. Devil Fruit World ate the Moa Moa no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the speed and size of objects. He typically uses this to increase the size and velocity of projectiles, increasing damage, as well as boosting his own already powerful speed to higher levels. Haki He is very skilled in using Haki. He was seen using Busoshoku Haki to harden his fists and injure a rubber man, and on his face to block a Haki-enhanced punch by Luffy. His Busoshoku Haki has been shown to be strong enough to block sharp or bladed weapons. He can also use it on his entire body, similar to Vergo. Rokushiki Despite having no affiliations with the World Government (if anything, being their enemy), he appears to be a Rokushiki user, as he is seen using the Soru and Geppo techniques. He can also use Soru in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power to increase his speed even more. Weapons He usually uses bullets or small objects, combined with his Devil Fruit, and throws them at his opponents. His ship used a massive cannon that, combined with his Devil Fruit, was able to blow up an entire island. History Past When he was a child, his older brother Byojack, encouraged him to explore the world when he grew older. World was determined to travel with his brother despite the latter's illness. When they became adults, they left their home island and sailed the seas. During his days as a pirate, World was known as the "Destroyer of the World" who would destroy anything that crossed his path. Eventually, the World Government considered him a great threat. They enlisted the aid of pirates who held a grudge against World. During the battle against the alliance of World's enemies, World initially had the upper hand. However, some of World's crew were swayed by government agents into turning against their captain. Though World retaliated against the traitors, some Cipher Pol agents boarded World's ship and subdued him. Byojack, Gairam, Sebastian, and Nightin fled, leaving World behind. World was then imprisoned in Impel Down. 3D2Y World escapes sometime during the War at Marineford and later reunites with his crew members. With World reunited with his crew, he begins enacting his revenge by starting to attack a World Noble transport ship. He sends his three subordinates, Gairam, Nightin, and Sebastian to speed things up before personally jumping in to finish off the job, despite the fact that his own crewmen were caught in the line of fire as well. This doesn't go unnoticed by his older brother and vice captain, Byojack, who tries to convince him that their crewmates were doing all they can but World refuses to listen. Once World's cannon is finished, which has the power to take out an entire island, World intends to use it to destroy the World Government with it. Byojack however mentions that because of his earlier attack, the Marines are now on the look out for him and are gathering the Shichibukai to go after World. World however decides to strike first and asks which of the Shichibukai is closest near their location which turns out to be Amazon Lily. World tracks down Amazon Lily, specifically the island next to it where Luffy is training and stumbles upon Hancock's sisters Sandersonia and Marigold. After they reveal Hancock to be their older sister, World decides to take Sonia and Mari hostage and easily defeats them and Luffy (who discovers World's location). Hancock listened to the whole thing to which World left a Vivre Card for her and tells her if she wants her sisters she must give herself up. On the World Pirates ship, Byojack tries once more to get World to reconsider his plan, stating that their true goal was just freedom on the seas. But World is dead set on getting revenge on the World Government in the hopes of capturing Hancock and using her as a hostage against them. After Luffy and Hancock infiltrate his ship, World confronts Luffy once more, mocking him on his failure to save Ace. Luffy fights but finds he's no match for World who knocks him around mercilessly, ending with him nailing Luffy to the floor and knocking him out with a Haki punch. World heads off, remembering the day he was captured. World then arrives in the control room, sees his subordinates defeated and chastises Byojack for their failure. World once more ignores Byojack's pleas and goes down to the room where Mari and Sonia are being held. Luffy arrives there and once more confronts World in battle. He manages to stay on even ground against him but World's speed and experience in Haki leave him at a disadvantage, leading once more to Luffy's defeat. Just then a Marine fleet arrives, and Byojack reports this to World who sees it as an opportunity to get his revenge on the Marines. When Byojack objects, World reveals he was just using him and the ship to carry out his objectives and sees no more use for him. Luffy, overhearing this, revives and saves Byojack, angered that World would treat his brother and friends so callously. Managing to form Haki over both his arms, he manages knocks Byrunndi down. Hancock soon arrives in the room to which Luffy orders her to get her sisters off the ship while he deals with World. Luffy and World engage in one final battle with the latter once more mocking him for being unable to save Ace. Luffy acknowledges this but counters he has friends waiting for him that he still can protect. After trading rapid fire blows many of which manage to break through World's defenses. World rushes Luffy, only for Luffy to stretch his arm and hits him with a Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, which is finally able beat World. With this, Luffy makes to escape the ship. World recovers and decides to use the cannon despite Byojack telling him he's too weakened from his fight with Luffy. World knows this however and apologizes for his treatment of his crew before heading off. Using his powers, he launches a gigantic cannon at the Marines. But just as it's about to hit, it's sliced in half by Mihawk. Having used the rest of his strength in that attack, World falls over. Byojack, still loyal to his brother after everything, stays by his side as the Marines inevitably blow up their ship. Major Battles *World Pirates vs. Marines and World Government *Byrnndi World vs. Kuja Pirates and Monkey D. Luffy *Byrnndi World vs. Monkey D. Luffy (round 2) *Byrnndi World vs. Monkey D. Luffy (round 3) Trivia *He has the largest known non-canon bounty. *World's first known bounty was 200,000,000. References Site Navigation it:Byrnndi World fr:Byrnndi World Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:World Pirates Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Byrnndi Family Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users